wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clare Field/Gallery
Gallery PaulandClareField.jpg|Paul and Clare Field Babyclarefield.jpg|Clare Clareasayounggirl.jpg|Clare as a young girl Pauljohnandclarefield.jpg|Paul, John, and Clare Field ClareandMarieField.jpg|Clare and her grandmother Marie Clarefield1992.jpg|Clare circa 1992 Clarefield.jpg Clareeaster.jpg|Little Clare on Easter ClareField.jpg|Clare in the Wiggles' first video ClareFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousin, Sofia Silvestrini ClareFieldEatingMickeyMouseIceCream.jpg|Clare eating Mickey Mouse ice cream ClareFieldandSarahAlAmri.jpg|Clare and Sarah ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" ClareFieldatAnthony'sWorkshop.jpg|Clare at Anthony's workshop GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare TheWigglesandClareField.jpg|The Wiggles and Clare ClareFieldinBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Big Red Car" HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Clareanddominic.jpg|Clare and Dominic Paulineandthefieldkids.jpg|Pauline and the Field kids ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare ClareFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare and her cousin, Anthony Silvestrini ClareFieldinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits Paul,DominicandClareField.jpg|Paul, Dominic and Clare in the audience from "Wiggledance!" ClareFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Clare in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" ClareFieldasMary.jpg|Clare as Mary ClareFieldasElf.jpg|Clare as an elf Dorothy,ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Clare and Larissa Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare ClareFieldandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Clare and Cassie Halloran ClareFieldandCassandraHalloranDancing.jpg|Clare and Cassie dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Movie" ClareFieldinCircusTent.jpg|Clare in circus tent CaptainFeatherswordandClareField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Clare ClareFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Clare in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare in "Wiggle Time" 1998 ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert ClareFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Clare in "Toot Toot!" ClareFieldasDuck.jpg|Clare dressed up as a duck ClareFieldasItalianDancer.jpg|Clare dressed up as an Italian Dancer ClareFieldin1999.jpg|Clare in "Wiggles World" TV Series ClareFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clare in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" ClareFieldasPirate.jpg|Clare dressed up as a pirate ClareFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare in "Yule Be Wiggling" ClareandCarlaField.jpg|Clare and her cousin Carla ClareandPasquaField.jpg|Clare and Pasqua ClareFieldinHoop-Dee-Doo,It'saWigglyParty.jpg|Clare in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TopoftheTots-CastCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Top of the Tots" end credits ClareFieldinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" ClareFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare in "Cold Spaghetti Western" ClareFieldinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Clare in "Santa's Rockin'!" ClareFieldinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Clare in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HomeSweetHome-OpeningScene.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 ClareFieldinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" ClareFieldinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Clare in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" ClareFieldatManlyBeach.jpg|Clare at Manly Beach FairyClareinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Fairy Clare FairyClare.jpg|Clare as fairy FairyClareinFrancistheFlowerSeller.jpg DorothyandFairyClare.jpg FairyClareinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg ClareFieldinOntheRoadWiththeWiggles.jpg|Clare in "On the Road with the Wiggles" SamandClareField.jpg|Clare and Sam ClareFieldinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Clare in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" ClareFieldinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" ClareFieldPlayingViolin.jpg|Clare playing the violin ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" ClareFieldinBigBigShow!.jpg|Clare in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits ClareFieldinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" ClareFieldinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits DorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClausVoiceCastCredits2.jpg|Clare's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" end credits ClareFieldinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Clare in "Big Big Show in the Round" GettingStrong-2010Prologue.jpg|Clare in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Hot Potatoes" credits ClareFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Clare in "Let's Eat!" clare.jpg|Clare Field doing a jumping jack on a clear sky. ClareFieldinMousetrapHeart.jpg|Clare in "Mousetrap Heart" music video ClareField,EmmaWatkinsandKellyHamilton.jpg|Clare, Emma and Kelly ClareFieldinMousetrapHeartEndCredits.jpg|Clare in "Mousetrap Heart" end credits ClareFieldattheGoatBowTeaParty.jpg|Clare at the goat bow tea party ClareFieldinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Clare in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Paulandclareatprince.jpg|Clare in 2012 ClareFieldandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Clare and James Arthur Chen ClareFieldinSurferJeff-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Clare in "Surfer Jeff: Behind the Scenes" Dorothy'sTitleinSurferJeffEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Surfer Jeff" end credits ClareFieldin2012.jpg|Clare talking about SIDS ClareFieldinSIDSInterview.jpg|Clare in SIDS interview ClareFieldinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Clare in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" ClareandPaulFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare and Paul at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldin2013.jpg|Clare at SIDS Awards ClareFieldatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Clare in the new Wiggles' Australia Day Concert at Hyde Park, Sydney ClareFieldinTVSeries7.jpg|Clare in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series ClareFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Clare in Hot Potato Studios JamesArthurChenandClareField.jpg JamesArthurChen,LukeandClareField.jpg Dorothy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Furry Tales" end credits Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Clare's name in "Furry Tales" end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinGoSantaGo!EndCredits.jpg|Clare's name for Dorothy's voice dub in "Go Santa Go!" end credits CaterinaMete,ClareFieldandRachaelAllen.jpg ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries